Justice League: Inter Dimensional Crisis
by Beifong224
Summary: The Team's evil counter parts attack earth threatening them and the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years sense the Team took control of the world. After the death of many of the young heroes leaving only Superboy, M'gann, Tigress, Kaldur, Nightwing, Troia, Wally, a new member Fire, and Batgirl and a handful of others left the Team snapped they killed off the remaining Light forces and subjugated the world. They were so uncontrollable that the Justice League feared them and went into hiding. A costume change also happened M'gann changed the X on her costume from red to purple she also cut her hair so that it ended right before it got to her back and her cape was also purple. Donna (Troia) had the top of her suit changed to silver while the bottom remained black her emblem was now red. Batgirl wore purple while her cape was red. Kaldur wore the armor he wore while he was with Black Manta. Artemis changed her Tigress costume to be purple and black instead of orange and black. Nightwing's bird symbol was red while Wally wore maroon and black costume. Beatriz (Fire) now had died her hair red and her costume was also red and she managed to change her fire color from green to red. Superboy added a black cape and the S on his shirt was now Gray.

The Team also faced relationship changes. Both of them didn't know how it happened but Artemis and Kaldur began to fall in love. Their relationship was a secret until one day while they were both by a pool Kaldur was telling funny stories to Artemis and he grabbed her chin and kissed her. Unknown to them Wally caught them, he wasn't completely hurt he knew Artemis and Kaldur were showing signs of love so after their break up he went with Beatriz. Kaldur the new King of Atlantis ever since Artemis and he drove Aquaman and his family out made Artemis his new wife. With the death of Zatanna Nightwing had found comfort with Donna. Superboy made M'gann his wife and they ruled over Earth.

It wasn't until recently that M'gann had started to work on an inter-dimensional transporter to see if there was any other dimensions were things were different and Superboy also told her that they should spread their prosperity (Tyrannical rule) to other dimensions if there were any. The Team also changed their name from "The Team" to the "Enforcers".

Coastline near France

Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Killer Frost, J'onn J'onzz, and Clayface were leading a small force of rebels to see if they could get info on what the  
Enforcers were planning to do. Deathstroke went down to his Destroyer's (US Battleship) cabin to talk to Luthor. "Anything on were his frontline base is? I'm already wary that were in his waters" said Deathstroke.

"My sonar says there is a huge structure not far from where we are" said Luthor. With that Lex and Deathstroke went to the deck of the ship. As they moved in closer in Kaldur's waters they bumped into something. Kaldur's submarine ship a massive vessel as big as three aircraft carriers and with a full on defense grid it is the deadliest ship in the sea.

"Battle stations!" yelled Deathstroke as he got ready for battle. As the massive ship raised Atlantean water troopers that had Black Manta's soldier's armor shot down at the military force killing many already. J'onn formed into a Chinese dragon and started to attack the troops. It wasn't long until harpoons came out of the ship's sides and fired at the ship. The boarding harpoons brought more Atlantean water troopers.

Kaldur's ship Bridge

"Tempest you are a go" said Aqualad. With that Garth went to the harpoons and started to board he took down the ships guns and killed many more soldiers. Then a submarine frigate appeared and also shot boarding harpoons Tula and her troops appeared she stabbed soldiers with her water spear and snapped a guy's neck. Killer Frost was freezing water troopers in their tracks alongside J'onn. Until an arrow got her in the thigh "Ahh shit!" she yelled. Frost fell down only for J'onn to catch her. "J'onn go mission is a failure, take Frost and get the hell out of here!" said Deathstroke as he turned around and shot a water trooper in the head. J'onn left taking Frost with him leaving Luthor and Slade to hold of the enemy. Deathstroke shot his way through the troops until he reached Ocean-master who formed a shield to protect him Tula and Garth. When Deathstroke ran out of bullets Garth formed a water spear and began to fight him. Garth got Slade in the leg and in his lower chest but Slade counter by flipping him and holding him still with a rope. Slade was about to kill him when Devil Ray Black Manta's new name shot his poisonous stingers killing him. Luthor was the only one left and when Aqualad and Tigress appeared they walked up to him. "Just another rebel force milord no real threat" said Ocean-master as he bowed in front of his King. The rest of the soldiers including Tula and Garth also bowed. "Why do you do this even though you won't succeed?" asked Aqualad.

"As long as there is hope we will keep fighting" said Luthor.

"Then you are damned, no survivors!" Aqualad made a water sword and sliced Luthor's head off. "Find any other survivors and sink this destroyer" said Aqualad as he and Queen Artemis returned to the ship.

Kaldur's ship's bridge

"Orm set course for the US the queen and I have an important meeting" said Aqualad.

"Yes King Kaldur 'ahm" Ocean-master went straight toward the US.

4 days later Gotham city

The Enforcers were in Gotham City to see how M'gann was putting the finishing touches on her machine. Superboy walked behind her and put his arm around her waist she turned around and kissed him while the rest of the Enforcers ignored them except for Kaldur who put his arm around Artemis' waist. "The finishing touches are done we are a go" said M'gann.

"Activate it" said Superboy. M'gann pressed some buttons and a portal activated. Aqualad step forward and walked through the portal. "Kaldur!" yelled Artemis she quickly went after him. The rest of the Enforcers followed but they ended up in an unusual place.

*Perimeter Breach, Perimeter Breach!* an alarm went off suddenly Shayera Hol and John Stewart appeared. "I thought we banished those two?" said Batgirl. John and Shayera looked at each other confused.

"Whatever you're talking about we don't know, but you guys better come with us" said Shayera as she took Artemis' arm. Kaldur got out his water bearers and made two swords. He tried to cut Shayera's hand but she blocked the swords with her mace. John made a hand with his ring and grabbed Shayera's waist and brought her into his arms. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"Shayera yelled. "You bastards could've cut off my hand!"

"Don't touch my wife" said Kaldur. He helped Artemis get up off the ground.

"Your wife?" asked John confused. "Aren't you guys too young to get married?" he continued still confused.

"No were also not that young to have sex" replied Artemis with her crossbow out. She fired her arrow at the two but John formed a wall and protected them. John and Shayera flew toward the conference room to warn the league's leaders. As they opened the door Batman and Wonder Woman noticed they were uneasy. "Diana… The Team is out of control" said Shayera panting. "What?" replied Diana. Superman activated the computer and saw the Enforcers wrecking the Watchtower and heroes and personal getting injured.

Black Canary and Green Arrow were holding the Enforcers off with Vixen and Vigilante but were slipping. Vixen used the power of the rhino to hold Nightwing back. Dick used his staffs to hit Vixen in the head and then kick her into submission. Vigilante grabbed her unconscious form and carried her back to the medical center. Beast Boy just arrived and transformed into a gorilla, he charged at Donna but she used her lasso to grab him by the neck and force him down. M'gann pushed the brave heroes back with her mind and forced them into a retreat.

"What the hell?!" said Batman he couldn't have been more disappointed in his adopted son. He walked out the conference room very pissed. "Where are you going?" asked Diana.

"To stop them what else" said Batman. Diana flew over to Bruce and gave him a kiss. "Not without me" the pair left leaving the other heroes to think of a plan.

Enforcer Kid Flash and Fire stormed down the halls of the watchtower when they ran into Batman and Wonder Woman. Diana punched Kid Flash in the face making Fire enraged. Batman used his explosive batarang and knocked Fire down. He was about to knock her out when Miss Martian used her hands as whips and knocked him away. Enforcer Donna appeared and charged at Diana. Diana grabbed her by the fists "You disappoint me you know better than this!" Diana said.

"Too many deaths had to take action!" Donna socked Diana in the cheek. Nightwing went for the Bat. Enforcers Kid Flash, Fire, and Martian went to the teleports and easily knocked out Mr. Terrific. When the rest of the Enforcers reached the teleports they transported themselves to Bludhaven.

"It's obvious this world needs reforming" said Superboy. The rest agreed and went to sleep in an abandon warehouse.

Themyscira

Donna was sleeping in her room with Dick by her side until Dick heard footsteps. He tried to wake up Donna "Psst… Donna wake up"

"Aww… Dick I'm sleeping. What time is it?" asked Donna.

"I'm guessing 3:00 am" said Dick caressing Donna's face.

"What! We got to get you off Themyscira now!" yelled Donna as she got out of bed and went to her bathroom. In a few minutes she was out and in her costume. She paced around the room thinking. Dick got up and grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Babe what's going on? Why do I have to leave?"

"If the soldiers find you they'll throw you in an arena and make you fight" said Donna.

"I think I can handle a few amazons" said Dick. He gave Donna a kiss.

"You won't fight amazons" she replied as she caressed his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If the amazons are merciful they'll make you fight 7ft tall Minoboars or lions possibly even Fauns if not they'll make you fight Minotaurs, Satyrs, and Centaurs" she said holding him close. They're moment was spoiled by Artemis and 4 Amazonian soldiers who stared at the couple. "Donna! You dare sneak a man in your room!" yelled the commander of the Amazonian army.

"Persephone, apprehend Donna and her man now! We will show him to queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana and see what they think" Persephone and her troops grabbed Donna and Dick and dragged them to the throne room where Hippolyta and Diana were sitting. Diana walked up to her sister and slapped her. "Diana what the hell!" yelled Donna.

"Silence traitor!" Diana bellowed.

"So I snuck Dick in but that doesn't make me a traitor!" protested Donna.

"I'm not talking about that!" said Diana with hate in her voice.

"What do you mean!?" asked Donna.

"Stop denying the fact that you attacked the watchtower I should have you fight a Minotaur!" yelled Diana

"I never attacked the watchtower" said Donna as she tried to convince her sister.

Diana was about to slap Donna again until Ares the god of war teleported in. He grabbed Diana's hand and then shot fire at the other warriors. "She speaks the truth" he said. Hippolyta stood from her throne and walked up to Ares not caring if he hurt her or not. "What do you mean Ares?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"She speaks the truth" said Ares nearly crushing Diana's hand. Hippolyta got up from her throne and walked toward Ares not caring if he hurt her. "What do you mean Ares?" asked Hippolyta

"It wasn't her who attacked Diana's precious Watchtower and it wasn't her lover (Dick Grayson) who tried to attack Batman" he said, Diana was still trying to release herself from Ares' grasp but he was too strong even for her. Hippolyta saw her daughter struggling and said "Release Diana Ares!" the God of War simply let go of her hand letting Philippus check her hand. "Diana's hand will be alright my queen" said the general.

Artemis, Persephone, and Antiope all high ranking officers drew their swords and spears at Ares. "Your people are strong but foolish Hippolyta they should know only one woman knows how to control me, and I'm not talking about Aphrodite" said the God of War. Hippolyta glared at him and was about to draw her sword when Ares grabbed her hand "Don't I'm just about to leave, also I'm letting you keep that hand" Ares teleported out of the palace leaving the Amazons in shock, all but Hippolyta wondered what other woman can control Ares besides Aphrodite she was the Goddess of Beauty even Ares had to submit to her. Diana looked down at her sister and Dick Grayson and apologized to both.

Poseidonis, Atlantis

Kaldur and Artemis were getting a beating from Black Canary and Queen Mera. Aquaman and Green Arrow just looked at their former students in disappointment because they thought they were responsible for the Watchtower incident. "My Queen you should know I'd never do that please" Mera ignored Kaldur and formed a water whip and threw him across the throne room. Black Canary kept using her Canary Cry on Artemis and eventually pinned her to a wall. The beating was interrupted by Batman and Superman "Mera, Dinah stop they weren't the ones who trashed the Watchtower!" yelled Superman, everyone except for Batman were confused. Superman had explained to them what had happened. The same thing happened to every other sidekick.

2 days after incident

It had been 2 days sense the Enforcers have made an appearance everything seemed to go back to normal but then in Bludhaven it looked like a tornado hit Bludhaven harbor. The Justice League was watching the news when the reporter saw The Team. "Team do you know what happened here?" asked the Reporter. The Team didn't answer until Superboy shot his lasers scaring off the reporters. The actual Team teleported in and saw their counterparts. The evil Team looked exactly like their good counterparts even their armor and costumes. "How… they look exactly like us" said Superboy the rest of the Team was shocked.

"Aww but we are a Team" said evil Kid Flash

"And we are here for one reason" said evil Kaldur

"To destroy you!" said evil Superboy.

The evil Team engaged the good Team each fighting their couterparts. Kaldur made two water blades and attacked his evil counterpart. Kaldur lunged but his evil counterpart blocked his sword he elbowed Aqualad in the face. Kaldur sliced Aqaulad's chest and headbutted him knocking him down. Aqualad was now too injured to get up. Artemis was now fighting against her evil counterpart Tigress they both got out their swords and started to attack each other Artemis tripped Tigress and tried to kill her but Tigress blocked the sword. Tigress pushed Artemis off and hid in the crates. It wasn't until she jumped out of the crates and her crossbow dented Artemis' shoulder and thigh did she reveal herself. M'gann went up against her good counterpart Megan they both transformed into creatures. M'gann transformed into a Martian like snake and constricted Megan. Megan broke free and tried to sock her with her super strength but M'gann phased through the wall and appeared right behind her she whipped Megan and knocked her out. The rest of the heroes also lost to their evil counterparts. The Enforcers then changed into their actual costumes and armor.

"Were they Enforcers…" said Superboy

"Stronger than you…" said Aqualad

"Faster than you…" said Kid Flash

"Smarter than you…" said Nightwing

"More deadly…" said Troia

"We have power…" said Miss Martian

"We don't retreat…" said Tigress

"But the biggest difference between us is…" said Batgirl

"We kill our enemies!" said Fire

"Take them!" said Superboy. The Enforcers charged at the Team. The Team was beaten to a pulp they couldn't get up and defend themselves. Superboy grabbed Connor by the throat and threw him to a wall; he also shot his lasers at him. Aqualad dropped Kaldur to the floor and elbowed his stomach; he also sliced his arms and legs many times. Miss Martian grabbed a propane tank and threw it at M'gann setting her on fire "AHHH!" M'gann yelled, the pain of the flames was to excruciating her whole body was in flames "AHH!" M'gann fell into the water but it didn't help. Tigress kicked Artemis in the chin and stabbed her thigh with her sword "AHH! You bitch!" yelled Artemis in pain, Tigress picked her up and threw her into the crates. Fire shot many fire blasts at Beatriz but couldn't get her so she went to hand –to—hand combat she kicked Beatriz in the stomach and uppercut her on the chin. Beatriz was grabbed by Fire and thrown into the water. Kid Flash punched Wally many times in the face and stomach (Kid Flash is twice as fast as Wally) Kid Flash formed a vortex by running around Wally sucking all the air out of him leaving him unconscious. Troia used her silver rope to tie Donna's legs together; she threw Donna around the room using her rope. Troia nearly cracked her head; Troia then grabbed Donna by the throat and punched her in the face and stomach many times. Donna started to bleed from her nose and mouth. Nightwing struck Dick in the head many times with his electric staffs and kneed him in the stomach. Nightwing kicked him into the crates making blood drip from Dick's mouth. Batgirl socked Barbara in the face and elbowed her stomach, she got out a knife and stabbed Barbara in the shoulder, finally she cracked Barbara's chin by smashing it into the pier. Right when the Enforcers were about to deliver the fatal blow the Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Shayera, Green Lantern aka John Stewart, J'onn J'onzz, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Question, Huntress, and Red Tornado) showed up to get their protégés to safety. The Enforcers outnumbered and outmatched retreated. The Heroes and Heroines rushed to find their protégés only to be disturbed by the sight. Dick Grayson had finally regained consciousness and noticed his left arm and ribs were broken he crawled over to Donna's unconscious form and tried to get so he can pick her but failed. Batman and Wonder Woman immediately helped, Batman picked up Dick and they walked to the other Leaguers, Diana put an arm around Donna's back and another underneath her legs and picked her up. The other members also had the other protégés but Meagan was still on fire. Batman injected Meagan with a chemical and finally the flames stopped. They teleported to the Watchtower and immediately went to the infirmaries. The doctors got to work on them immediately.

2 hours later

The head Doctor went up to the Leaguers and said "They'll all live but many of their bones are broken and it will take time for them to heal" with that she left to go inspect Kaldur.

"Thank God" said Shayera, she glanced at an odd sight Bruce comforting Diana. She knew that they were together was odd this wasn't the Batman she knew. Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary couldn't take their eyes off the Team, this was the worst they ever endured not even the Justice League was ever at a stage like this. Suddenly the god Apollo and goddess Athena appeared. Diana bowed to them even though she was crying for her sister. The rest of the leaguers were in shock they thought they were just myths. "Rise Diana we will do everything we can for Donna and the rest of the Team but for now have hope" said Athena. Cyborg, Beast boy, Terra, Garth, Tula, Starfire, Speedy (Not Clone), and Raven arrived the Titans were sad as well because the Team were their friends too and they hated seeing them in this state. Apollo was at Donna's side using every ounce of his magic so he could try to heal Donna.

Hours pass and finally Dick is able to stand up he walks over to see the Team battered and broken. "Meagan…" he then looked at Donna "Donna no…" he shed a tear his girlfriend was nearly killed, but Apollo was doing everything he could. Batman walked over to his adopted son and patted him on the back reassuring him that Donna was going to be okay. Batman noticed that Dick had a cast on his left arm and was limping a bit.

Themyscira

Ares had just teleported in the throne room looking for Hippolyta. "Hippolyta you must see something" Ares took her hand and teleported them both to the Watchtower. She couldn't believe it her adoptive daughter that she trained from a little girl was laying on a bed with Apollo trying to help her and Dick looking down at her. She began to cry, Wonder Woman looked at her mother sobbing she tried to comfort her but the pain was too great. Diana left her mother so she could have a moment. Hippolyta couldn't stop the tears she sobbed into Ares' shoulder. The God of War hesitantly put his arms around her and patted her on the back.

Superman and J'onn were hit hard as both their protégés and relatives were now lying in bed hold on by a thread. Green Arrow was filled with rage and sadness Dinah tried to comfort him but she knew she could only do so much. The rest of the Leaguers prayed for hope that their friends would survive to fight another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Watchtower infirmary

Dick Grayson was sleeping in a chair next to his unconscious girlfriend Donna Troy. He had didn't want to leave her side; after Apollo left and said that he did everything he could he knew he had to stay, also he wanted to the first thing she saw. "Ugghh" moaned Donna, Dick immediately woke up and caressed her face. Donna's eyes open and saw Dick her boyfriend by her side. Donna sat up and held his hand. "Donna I'm so happy you're awake! I was so worried about-" Donna put a finger on his lips and said "Dick, just shut up and kiss me" he kissed her like he never had before, a long meaningful kiss.

"Aw for god sakes I just woke up I don't wanna see that" said Artemis who had just gained consciousness.

"You think we like seeing you and Kaldur kissing and cuddling all the freakin time" replied Donna.

"Ahh" moaned Kaldur; he put his hand on his forehead because it felt like he had been hit by a train. He was able to get up but limped to Artemis' side. He tangled his fingers with hers. "Are you okay my love?" asked Kaldur kissing her on the temple.

"Just a couple of scratches" she caressed his cheek and brought him in for a kiss. A couple of minutes passed before Wonder Woman walked by the infirmary she opened the door and went straight for Donna and embraced her. Diana went to tell Hippolyta. In a few minutes Hippolyta came rushing in with Ares a few steps behind her. She pushed Dick out of the way nearly killing him. He tried to put his arm around Donna but Hippolyta growled at him. He grabbed one of his electric staffs but Ares put his hand on his shoulder "Trust me you don't want to fight her, personal experience" Dick released his electric staff taking Ares' advice because if he lost to the warrior queen he could be dead the moment he touches Donna.

"I'm so happy you're okay Donna" said Hippolyta hugging her. She continued talking "Although I'm not sure when this happened…" she glared at Dick "…I didn't get a chance to ask you on Themyscira"

Diana glared at Ares still thinking why he would bring Hippolyta to the Watchtower. "Why did you bring my mother here Ares?" asked Diana.

"One reason is for the effect this will have on all of you that will eventually lead to war" he continued "My second reason you don't need to know" Diana was not surprised by Ares saying there will be war with the Enforcers, but wanted to know his second reason. Her thoughts were halted when Green Arrow and Black Canary came in with Aquaman and Mera. Aquaman and Mera both hugged Kaldur while Arrow and Canary hugged Artemis. "You should've seen Ollie Artemis he was about to cry" Ollie grunted but was happy his protégé was alright. "I'm flattered Ollie" replied Artemis.

The rest eventually got up and all the Leaguers were relieved that their friends were alive and well. At 7:00 pm the Justice League had a meeting concerning the Enforcers. The children were not allowed to hear. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hawkwoman, Green Lantern, J'onn J'onzz, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Question, Huntress, and Red Tornado, and Aquaman were discussing the matter at hand. "It's pretty obvious that this new threat is seriously dangerous. They nearly killed the children!" said Superman pounding his fist on the table.

"Well first thing we have to do is find out where their HQ is at, we can use that information to our advantage" said Batman.

"How do you propose we do that Batman?" asked Green Lantern.

"I created a small tracker that can pinpoint anybody at any time in the world. I also have a camera on it to see what they're planning next" replied Bruce.

"The only thing we have to do now is wait, until their next attack" said Wonder Woman.

"And what about the safety of the children we've seen what they could do, should we consider killing these imposters?" asked Aquaman

"It's not what we do. The children are going to need to learn their own weakness" said Batman. With that the meeting was over with all Justice Leaguers agreeing on the plan.

Mt. Justice

Dick was sparring with Kaldur in the mission room while everybody else was either watching TV or in the workout room. After Kaldur was done sparring he decided to go to Happy Harbor. Kaldur sat by the beach on a pier watching the sunset, thinking about if the Enforcers win. His thoughts were halted by Artemis who was standing behind him. "Watch 'a thinking about?" she asked the young Atlantean. Kaldur got up and walked towards her. "Just thinking if we don't win against the Enforcers they nearly killed us… they nearly killed you" He caressed her face and she smiled at him and kept his hand on her face. "Don't think about them, just think about us" She wrapped her arms around his neck and shortly after their lips met. Their kiss was interrupted by a certain sister.

"Wow sister I never knew that you are as passionate with boys as me"

"What are you doing here Jade?" asked Artemis. Her older sister simply held Lian in her arms and said "She wanted to see her Aunt" replied Cheshire. Jade (Cheshire) handed Lian who was now a year old to Artemis. It wasn't long until Roy Harper (Clone) arrived. "So when are you going two going to have a baby?" asked Jade. Artemis blushed at Jade's sudden question "Shut up Jade we already have enough on our plate now that our new enemies nearly killed us" said Artemis.

"I heard you got your asses beaten by some people that look like you" said Cheshire as she grabbed Lian.

"They don't look like us they are us" replied Artemis.

"Clones, because everybody knows that clones are a piece of shit" said Cheshire.

"Hey did you forget you're married to a clone!" yelled Roy.

"Except for you darling you're something else, something I love" said Cheshire caressing Roy's face.

"Now can you watch Lian for me?" asked Cheshire.

Roy's eyes widened and he looked at Kaldur and came up with an excuse. "Hey Kaldur want to spar" he asked.

"Sure" Both then went to Mt. Justice (Ever since its destruction the JLA rebuilt it into an artificial mountain)

Cheshire and Artemis glared at their men and were obviously disappointed. "Men are the most selfish-"

Cheshire: "Lazy-"

Artemis: "Handsome-"

Cheshire: "Deceiving-"

Artemis: "Pleasurable-"

Cheshire: "Hot-"

"And most perfect things in the world" said two other voices simultaneously. The sisters looked up and saw Diana and Shayera hovering above them. "You girls are right they are all those things" said Diana. She explained that Shayera and she were going to train with the Team. Artemis noticed that Diana had sash carrying something, a baby Damian Wayne. "Hey Wonder Woman are you upset that Damian isn't yours and Bruce's baby?" asked Artemis.

"Sometimes, but I've managed to control myself" she replied.

"Pfft yeah right" said Shayera. The girls made it to Mt Justice to see Kaldur and Roy training with Wonder Girl, M'gann, and Tim cheering them on. Superboy and Kid Flash were on patrol and Donna was watching the NFL but there was no sign of Dick. Donna noticed this and went looking for him. She stopped at his room when she heard voices. "No I don't love you I love Donna…" said Dick. When Donna heard this her heart melted but rage also overcame her. She was happy because Dick loved her but who was the person he was talking to?

She opened the door silently and she was in shock. "Come on Dick you can't possibly like that Amazonian bitch over me" The woman before Dick tried to caress his face but he grabbed her hand.

"Take back what you said about Donna!" he gripped the woman's hand tightly leaving a red mark.

"No! If you're too blind to see who you should really love then let me clear you're vision" The woman over powered Dick and caught him in a passionate kiss.

"Get your filthy, orange, tamaranean hands off him Starfire!" Donna had kicked the door and looked like she had fire in her eyes, which actually wouldn't be weird since her father is Hades. Starfire charged at Donna and flew her to the mission room where they started to fight. Donna tackled Starfire to the ground and nearly cracked her wrists. "Dick is mine not yours you whore!" Donna was now as angry as ever and kept her pinned to the ground.

"At least my family doesn't try to get me killed" Donna responded referencing Blackfire.

"Did you forget that your mother was a whore and interacted with Hades and gave birth to both you and Cassie!" Cassie jumped into the fight how that orange skin bitch dares call her mother a whore. Wonder Woman lost her cool and gave Damian to Shayera and also jumped into the fight.

*Batman if you don't get your ass down here soon your girlfriend and her sisters are gonna kill Starfire!* said Shayera via commlink.

Batman arrived immediately and was in shock at what he was seeing. But Dick, Tim, and he eventually pulled back their girlfriends from clawing the tamaranean. Donna went to a Zeta tube and immediately teleported out of the room. Dick was about to follow when the Team got alerted that Blackfire was robbing a mall. Dick, Starfire, Tim, and Aqualad went to go catch her. When they got to the mall they saw Blackfire wearing a couple of rings, a few necklaces, and a tiara.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the young justice team" said Blackfire. The Team surrounded her. "Stand down we got you surrounded and outnumbered" said Aqualad wielding his water swords.

"You really think that ha ha ha, I don't think so ohh babe!" A giant X appeared and pinned Tim to the ground. Red X appeared next to Blackfire, she put one arm on his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. "Try to stop us now!" said X.


	4. Chapter 4

Themyscira

Hippolyta was in her personal chamber changing from her nightgown to her usual Greek robes/toga or whatever you call it. It was a nice quiet morning on her island and all the Amazons were doing well. She went out on her balcony to admire the view when her arms were grabbed by someone. "What are you doing here Ares?!" she turned and saw the God of War (Injustice character design) in full armor.

"I can't admire you?" he asked. Ares lifted her chin but she turned her head and dare not look at him. "Last time you said if you could admire me I ended up with Diana, and you were banished from seeing her" said Hippolyta.

"Why did you banish me?" asked Ares looking deeply at the queen.

"I didn't want Diana to end up like you!" replied the Queen. Ares understood her reasons. Just because Ares was the God of War doesn't mean he didn't miss Hippolyta. Ares was still very jealous of Hades for giving Hippolyta two children, Donna Troy and Cassie Sandsmark. "Have you told your Amazons that Diana isn't clay that you made or do they still believe that lie?" Ares shocked Hippolyta, she knew if he told her troops the truth they would never look at her the same. If Diana found out she would think her mother was just the War God's toy. Hippolyta punched him and took out her sword. She cut one of Ares' arms and pinned him to the bed. "If you dare tell anyone of what happened that night I'll kill you" said Hippolyta coldly.

"You can't kill a god darling" He overpowered her and pinned her to a wall. When Ares had grabbed her arms and pinned them over Hippolyta's head she was completely powerless. Through Ares' magic he showed her a flashback.

_Flashback…_

_Hippolyta was in her bedroom on Themyscira cuddling with Ares and drinking wine. "Ha, ha, ha Ares you sure know how to charm a woman" said Hippolyta taking a sip of her wine. "I could do better" he pulled out a metal necklace with many exotic jewels. "Ares you got this for me?" _

"_I asked Hephaestus to make it. After all the best jewels for the fairest" Ares referred to the Apple of Discord how it said to the fairest. Ares cupped Hippolyta's cheek and kissed her. "You're beauty rivals that of Aphrodite" They continued to kiss, Hippolyta was now completely in love with Ares. _

_Aphrodite's Chamber_

_Aphrodite was checking herself in the mirror when she wondered what most of the other gods and goddess of Olympus were thinking, were the hell is Ares? He had been gone for some time. If he was with a woman Aphrodite wouldn't care she knew it was the god's nature to act that way. Then her mirror showed Ares and Hippolyta.*You're beauty rivals that of Aphrodite*_

"_How sweet Ares has found himself a great woman" said Aphrodite._

_Meanwhile back at Themyscira_

_The bodies of Hippolyta and Ares were on the bed exhausted. Hippolyta never knew making love to Ares was tiring. As they kissed passionately Hippolyta heard a knocking at her door. "My Queen is everything all alright in there?" Phillipus was at the door Hippolyta recognized voice. _

"_Yes everything is alright Phillipus ohh!" she moaned and Phillipus got suspicious. "Must you're General always interrupt our meetings?" Ares asked. When Phillipus heard Ares she slammed the doors open "What's going on her-gasp-my queen!" Phillipus saw Ares and Hippolyta, most of their bodies covered by sheets except from the waist up. Hippolyta never suspected she'd get caught and most certainly not by her best friend. "Phillipus I beg of you don't tell anyone of this please" begged Hippolyta. It took time for the general but she eventually promised Hippolyta that she wouldn't tell anybody._

_End of Flashback_…

Ares then held that same necklace in his palm. Hippolyta never knew that he had kept it all those years. "This is my necklace that you gave me, you do love me" said Hippolyta.

"I thrive on war and conquest, but I eventually get tired, but I could never get tired of you Hippolyta" He had finally kissed his queen and they landed on the bed.

Meanwhile

The Team was about to finish off Red X and Blackfire. Starfire had just shot a starbolt at Blackfire's face making her flip back. "Broke a nail cutie?" asked Red X.

Blackfire groaned signaling X to get her out of there; he did with a smoke grenade. *Batman any word about Donna?* asked Dick.

*No but Diana is on her way to Themyscria* said Bruce.

"You know Dick with Donna gone we could have some free time" said Starfire walking up to him slowly. Dick pushed Starfire back "I'm done with you!" Dick walked away from the group and contacted Red Tornado. *Tornado teleport me to Themyscria now!" immediately he was teleported to paradise island. The female guards immediately drew their spears. "Where. Is. My. Donna!" yelled Dick.

Hippolyta's room

Hippolyta had woken up from her nap and jumped on Ares. The God of War immediately woke up and chuckled "I surrender" he groaned.

"I forgot how your body was like Ares" said Hippolyta. Ares turned and asked "Better than Hades?"

"Way better" she replied then continued "So many scars don't leave me again" Hippolyta caressed his face.

"Don't banish me ever again my love" he kissed her.

"I won't" Hippolyta kissed him passionately moaning at the pleasure. They were interrupted by Hippolyta's military advisors Phillipus, Antiope, Persephone, and Artemis. They looked at her ashamed, 'Not again' Phillipus thought. "I think it's time for you to leave Ares" said Phillipus. The God of War kissed Hippolyta's cheek, grabbed his armor, and teleported out of the room. "You let him get close to you again Hippolyta" said Phillipus.

"You knew about this and didn't tell us" said Artemis glaring at Phillipus.

"Their first time was before you were born, Hippolyta told me never to tell anybody" said Phillipus. Artemis walked out enraged Phillipus followed her. "My queen a man is outside yelling where is Donna" said Antiope. Hippolyta grabbed her crown, robes, sword, and the necklace Ares gave her. The Amazons went outside to see Amazonian guards holding down Dick. "Where is Donna!" yelled Dick looking at Hippolyta.

"In her room mortal, why are you so interested in my daughter?" asked Hippolyta.

"I love her" he replied.

"Dick!" Donna yelled and flew over to him. The Amazons withdrew their spears and let Donna pass. "You love me?" she asked.

"Of course and nobody can change my mind" he replied. Diana had just arrived on the island in her invisible jet.

"Mother what did I miss?" asked Diana.

"Not much, you're sister and this mortal just said that they loved each other" said Hippolyta. However Antiope and Persephone coughed, Hippolyta sighed and grabbed her daughters arm. "Diana can I talk to you?" asked Hippolyta. Diana walked with her mother to her room. "I wish Ares was here this would be easier to explain" said Hippolyta sitting on her bed.

"Ares' is cruel why would you want him here!?" yelled Diana.

"Don't talk about him that way Diana!" Hippolyta responded standing up.

"Why?" asked Diana.

"My little Sun and Stars Ares is you're **father**" said Hippolyta.

Elsewhere

Enforcers Tim Drake (Costume is Red and Gray) Cassie Sandsmark (Wears metal chestplate that is black and pants are black) and Cyborg (Armor is white and gray while cybernetics are black) were walking around Capitol Tower which is where the Enforcers coordinate their attacks. They ran into the inter-dimensional transporter. "Guys look its M'gann's new project, the inter-dimensional transporter" said Cyborg.

"Come to think of it we haven't seen the others in a while" said Cassie. Cyborg activated the machine and it sucked the 3 Enforcers into the teleporter. They arrived in an abandoned warehouse. "It's about time you guys got here" said Superboy.

Watchtower

J'onn, Mr. Terrific, and Shayera were on monitor duty. However J'onn was distracted, one of the female Justice Leaguers had caught his eyes Dr. Light aka Kimiyo Hoshi. She was a Japanese-American citizen. "J'onn go over there and talk to her" said Shayera

"What?" asked the Martian

"You've had your eye on Kimiyo for an hour now"

"Nonsense she's a respected colleague—"

"Shut up your worse than Wally or Barry, I had to help them both with relationships, now ask her out on a date or I'll do it for you" Shayera got up from her seat and went to the door but was stopped by J'onn.

"Fine I'll court her but how do I ask her out?" asked J'onn.

"Easy go up to her and ask her out" with that Shayera returned to her monitor and Mr. Terrific snickered.

15 minutes later

Kimiyo was done talking to Fire and Ice and was on her way to her room on the Watchtower when she ran into J'onn. "Hi Kimiyo" said J'onn

"Hey Martian" replied Dr. Light, she noticed J'onn was a little nervous.

"Umm I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to go on a date?" asked J'onn. Dr. Light was a little bit stunned but did think the Martian was a little cute. "Sure pick me up a 7:00" with that she left with a small smirk on her lips. J'onn was relieved and smiled then he went back to monitor duty.

Themyscira

"He's what!" yelled Diana. Hippolyta looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me you're lying mother"

"No it's not a lie my Sun and Stars" Hippolyta tried to caress Diana's cheek but she slapped it away. She felt ashamed of her mother, not thinking she almost hit Hippolyta however Ares grabbed her fist. "Don't you dare hurt her daughter" Diana opened her eyes and saw the God of War protecting her mother, she only got angrier and punched him in the face and elbowed him in the stomach. Ares hit a wall and Hippolyta ran to him and pulled of his helmet. "Ares are you alright?" asked Hippolyta. "You've delivered worst" he grabbed his sword and prepared to attack Diana but Hippolyta stopped him. "I'll let you two have a moment, good bye my love" Ares left. "Mother what to do you see in Ares?" asked Diana.

"I understand Ares is cruel but he gave me something I could never live without" Hippolyta hugged her daughter and smiled.

"What mother?" asked Diana resting her head on her mother's shoulder, Hippolyta looked into Diana's eyes and said "You my little Sun and Stars"

Wayne Manor rooftop

Hours passed since Dick and Donna flew away from Themyscira they decided to rest on top of the Wayne Manor rooftop. Donna was lying with Dick next to her. She put her head in the crook of Dick's neck and enjoyed having her boyfriend there with her. "Hey Dick" She asked kissing him. "Yeah?" asked the former boy wonder.

"Bruce is on patrol right?" she asked caressing his face.

"Yeah, why?" Donna giggled and kissed him again. "I thought we can go in your room and play a game"

"What's the name of this game?" Dick buried his face in Donna's neck.

"It's called who can get their partners clothes off faster" she whispered into Dick's ear then nibbled it a little bit. Dick carried Donna to his room bridal style kissing her. They eventually reached a room and stopped at the door. Dick let her stand up and she asked "Ready to play?" Dick grabbed her leg and snaked an arm behind her back. "Ready" he said, Donna grabbed his face and they started to kiss and Donna was barely able to open the door. They fell on top of the bed and immediately started to take off each other's clothes. 8 minutes later they were sleeping in the bed. Donna's head rested on Dick's chest while an arm wrapped around her. Dick woke up to the sight of his beautiful Amazonian princess; he slid his arm up and down her body waking her up. "I win love" said Donna. Then they heard laughter Bruce and Diana's laughter. "So your mother and you are good even with Ares being your father?" asked Bruce.

"Yes now how about we go into you're room and have some fun" replied Diana. Then the door opened, Dick and Donna freaked they didn't know they had sex in Bruce's room. This was going to get Dick killed, he'd actually wanted to see Donna again. "Uhh… Bruce before you kill me" Dick grabbed his clothes and tried to get to the door. He outmaneuvered Bruce and started to run through the Manor with Bruce after him. "You had sex in my room Dick!" yelled Bruce.

Donna just faked laughed in order to escape her sister's wrath but no. "Little lady we need to talk, NOW!" Donna grabbed her clothes and Diana pulled her by the ear. "Aww Damn it Diana!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Wilson daughter of Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke and the mercenary Ravager after her dead brother, she went to the cemetery and stood in front of a tombstone it said 'Here lies Grant Wilson beloved son and honorable brother may his soul rest in peace'. She laid some flowers on his grave and a dark figure appeared behind her. "Today's the anniversary isn't it?" Rose shed a tear and hugged the figure. "X he was my brother" Red X cupped her cheek and rested his forehead on hers. "Hey Rose lets walk" He grabbed her hand and they walked through the streets of Jump City. "Rose I know it's hard on this day but I'm here for you" he caressed her face and tilted her chin to look up at him. "Jason I miss him a lot and my father isn't much of a help"

Jason Todd took of his Red X mask and leaned in but Rose stopped him. "Why are we doing this I mean you have Blackfire?" asked Rose. Jason traced her lips and said "She only cares about getting revenge, you however, you're special and different from most girls, way different" He kissed her as it began to rain. Jason snaked his arms around her waist while Rose wrapped her arms around his neck.

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

Black Manta's Submarine was being followed by Enforcers Aqualad and Tigress. Tigress had an air tank for her to go under water. They borded the submarine, manta troopers immediately drew their guns but Tigress shot all of them in the head. They both went straight for the bridge. Aqualad formed a trident and threw it at a Manta trooper killing him instantly. Tigress took out her sword and stabbed a trooper while she sliced the head of another. The door to the bridge opened and Black Manta was in shock. Aqualad formed two swords and attacked the troopers killing them. Black Manta shot red lasers from his helmet but Kaldur dodged them. Aqualad cracked his parallel dimension father's helmet and said "I'm in control of this vessel now, go before I kill you" Tigress walked up to Aqualad and asked "Why did you let him go?"

"To strike fear in our enemies" Tigress smiled and gave him a kiss. Then Aqualad turned on his communicator *Superboy I have control of the Manta Sub*

*Excellent use any of the surviving crew to our advantage, and if they don't obey kill them* said Superboy.

*Yes my lord* replied Aqualad.

Central City

Enforcer Cyborg was wreaking the city of the Flash he was making his way to the prison, the Enforcers heard that Plasmus and Overload where being held there so he thought to get Superboy new recruits. Cyborg saw police cars coming, he fired at the ground sending a shockwave of energy flipping over the cars and killing the crew. 3 helicopters came bursting through the city. Cyborg left shoulder opened showing missiles. He shot his missiles and knocked down all the helicopters. A police barricade had formed so Cyborg activated his mortar guns on his back and cleared the way. However Kid Flash and Fire appeared flying and running toward Enforcer Cyborg at astonishing speeds even for Kid Flash. Cyborg grabbed two cars and threw them at the young heroes. Suddenly his legs were stuck in the street cement. Zatanna and Steel (He's around Zatanna's age). "You fools did not just do that!" Cyborg shot the ground freeing him. "This is going to take a while" said Wally.

Nicaragua

Enforcers M'gann and Fire were smuggling supplies and weapons into Nicaragua with help of the new forces to their group the manta troopers. The Enforcers planned to make a base in Nicaragua due to the heavy jungles and easy sea access. The convoys were heavily guarded by manta troopers and a hero to captain them.

Cuba

Nightwing and Robin were near a heavily guarded weapons factory in Cuba. Through their binoculars they saw lots of guards and a Mi-24 hind attack helicopter. "Cubans mark 3 heavy infantry and Mi-24" said Nightwing. "Any snipers?" asked Tim as he leaned up against a rock. Nightwing took a look and saw some barricades with most Cubans armed with AK-47s, Browning HPs as side arms, KS-23, and RPKs as their main weapons. Snipers had a dragunov semi-automatic sniper rifles. "A couple but nothing we can't handle" said Nightwing as he got up from his position. They Enforcers slid down the cliff and hid in the bushes nearby. Cuban troops didn't even notice them. Nightwing threw a grenade at the door and it opened. Cuban troops who were patrolling the area found them. Nightwing threw down a smoke grenade and when the smoke cleared all of the weapons and the two Enforcers were gone.

Atlantic Ocean

Aqualad was walking to his room to go to sleep with his wife. The Manta Sub didn't have the same luxuries as Aqualad's submarine ship (aka Atlantean royal battleship) but it will do. When he got to his room Artemis was taking a shower, Kaldur went into a different bathroom and took of his armor and clothing to take a quick shower. When he was done he only wore a pair of black boxers, Kaldur then went to his bed were he saw Artemis only wearing a bra and panties, her hair was also wet just like Kaldur liked it. However Kaldur was distressed after killing Luthor in his dimension he started to question Supermom's actions all that death and destruction for a cause that seemed wrong. Artemis noticed this; she walked up to her husband and asked "What's wrong?"

Kaldur sighed and said "It's just that I don't think it's right what we're doing in our dimension" Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck and said "You're sounding like an insurrectionists" she joked. Kaldur didn't find that funny though. "Ok I get it I've been on the fence about it to, but I'm happy that Superboy's fist isn't in contact with my face, remember what happened to Zatanna" said Artemis. She then continued "But you know why I keep doing what I do" said Artemis.

"No why?" Kaldur asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because I have you, and I'm happy that I share a bed with you and love you. I don't want to think of a dimension where were not together" said Artemis kissing him.

"I love you to Artemis" replied Kaldur cupping her face.

"Hey my hair's wet and I'm barely wearing anything how about we just have one night to ourselves just us. Sound good lover?" asked Artemis. Kaldur unhooked her bra and said "Sounds good" They both started to kiss passionately and went straight for the bed.

Meanwhile

J'onn J'onzz had flown over to Kimiyo's home in Bel Air he wrung the doorbell and it Kimiyo opened the door. "J'onn you remembered our date" said Kimiyo hugging him.

"Hey J'onn I was thinking how about we just stay here for our date, it would be less expensive and you'll get to know me a little bit" said Kimiyo.

"I'd like that"

Central City

Zatanna, Steel, Wally, and Fire had defeated Enforcer Cyborg. Steel pinned Cyborg down with his hammer thinking that he would give up. "Give it up Cyborg you lost" said Wally.

"You forget I got back up" said Cyborg, his red eye started to beep and blink then out of nowhere a red claw grabbed Cyborg. The claw would come out of the street and its true form was revealed it was a red raven. The red raven transformed into Enforcers Raven and Cyborg. Raven had a red costume instead of a normal blue. "Looks like you got my message Raven" said Cyborg. The half demon (Raven) could travel through different dimension just like her father.

"Raven your Trigon's servant not Superboy's" said Zatanna.

"I'm not my dad's little girl" replied Raven she transformed into the red raven and teleported Cyborg and her out of Central City.

Watchtower

Shayera and John Stewart were sparring in the Watchtower as usual. John managed to grab Shayera's arm and keep it behind her back. "Who's the best Shayera?" asked John.

"Ahh you are!" she cried. John then let her arms go and grabbed her waist bringing her close. Shayera grabbed his head and brought him in for a kiss. They had secretly been keeping their relationship a secret from Hawkman. As they continued to kiss Aquaman and Mera walked in on them. "John! Shayera!" yelled Aquaman. The couple looked at Aquaman and Mera in shock. This is what you call a 'Hippolyta and Ares' moment.

Wayne Manor

"Did you guys have any idea what you just did?!" yelled Diana glaring at her sister and future step son. Bruce was pissed the young couple had sex in his and Diana's room. The doorbell than rang before Alfred could get it slammed opened revealing a pissed Hippolyta with sword in hand. "What in Tartarus happened? Not only did you make me leave Themyscria but I was having an important meeting with Ares!" roared Hippolyta. Diana glared at her mother "A meeting with ARES!" yelled Diana.

"Don't use that tone on me Diana. I had the same reaction when months ago you said you were getting married to this man!" responded Hippolyta pointing her sword at Bruce.

"Let's stay on subject these two had sex in mine and Diana's room" said Bruce. Hippolyta was prepared to murder someone. That someone was Dick Grayson who took Donna's virginity. "You mortal I should have Phillipus cut your head off!" roared the Queen of the Amazons. "You probably just wanted to see how an Amazon tasted" Hippolyta's sword was now up to Dick's neck.

"Hey if you wanted to know how it was it was great, but please don't kill me" Dick pleaded.

"You little player, I've laid with a War God mortal and he doesn't just use me for sex!" yelled Hippolyta.

"Would you stop mentioning you and the God of War together mother" said Diana. Diana couldn't believe her mother, this is the person that told her never to fall for a man yet she was sleeping with Ares.

"Mother Dick shouldn't get punished I was the one that wanted to have sex" said Donna protecting her boyfriend.

"Donna you could get pregnant" said Diana.

"I know Diana I just, I love Dick like you love Bruce I'm happy with him" replied Donna. Hippolyta understood now she knew this wasn't just a crush. Donna loved Dick like she loved her War God.

Diana and Hippolyta both hugged Donna accepting the fact she loved the former boy wonder.

"Uhh Bruce sorry about your bed" said Nightwing.

"It's alright just when you have sex with Donna use your on room!" yelled Bruce. Nightwing rubbed the back of his head and shook Bruce's hand.

Bel Air

J'onn and Kimiyo were lying down watching _Olympus has fallen_ on Kimiyo's flat screen TV in her living room. Kimiyo got to know a little about the Martian and did like him a lot. She caressed J'onn's face and leaned into his face and almost kissed him. J'onn stopped her asking "What are you doing?"

"I was about to kiss you that's how we show affection on Earth" she explained.

"This is how we do it on Mars" J'onn grabbed her face and they locked eyes with each other. J'onn kept looking at her deeply and then flashbacks of both their lives begun it showed when J'onn first came to Earth and how Kimiyo was abused by her former husband. When the flashbacks ended Kimiyo was amazed. "Now we can kiss" said J'onn bringing her in and locking their lips together.

Titan's Tower

Cyborg, Raven, Tempest, Arsenal,( Every time I say Arsenal I mean the real Roy Harper, Red Arrow is the clone) Starfire, and Bumblebee who had switched from the Team to the Titans (Not Teen Titans but the adult team they form once their adults) were watching TV or eating. Cyborg was the team's leader and he and Raven were on the couch watching TV. Arsenal was eating while Starfire also watched TV. Tempest and Bumblebee cuddled while also watching TV. Then Arsenal noticed something black hawk helicopter with rocket attachments. (By the way Cyborg's cybernetics are changed from blue to red showing that he was an adult now). "Uhh guys LOOK!" Arsenal pointed at the helicopters and everybody stopped doing what they were doing and looked surprised at the helicopters. The Black Hawks shot their machine guns at the Titans forcing them to duck. "Ahh Tower?!" yelled Cyborg.

"**Yes Cyborg" **said a feminine voice witch was the Tower.

"Activate Sentry Turrets and anti-aircraft guns were under attack!" Cyborg, Raven, and Tempest went behind cover. Arsenal hid behind the kitchen counter. Starfire and Bumblebee went to the Titans roof to shoot at the choppers. On the rooftop three turrets activated two were machine gun turrets the last one was an anti-aircraft turret. The anti-aircraft gun shot 2 sets of missiles. The first set of missiles hit a black hawk in the tail bringing it down; the second set targeted another black hawk. The helicopter turned before one missile could hit it. The other missile hit another helicopter. (Missiles and turrets are EMP meaning when they hit the chopper the black hawk malfunctions and goes down, but it goes down safely). Starfire then went to helicopter that was dropping off troops and ripped of its tail. Bumblebee knocked out troops in another helicopter. Then a huge wave went straight for the helicopters. The black hawks retreated never returning. One of the black hawks that was destroyed had a big E on it, 'Enforcers' thought Cyborg. Only the Enforcers could do this. The Titans had to inform the League immediately.


End file.
